


In Adventum initium novum

by Mandalore19



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalore19/pseuds/Mandalore19
Summary: It has been a year since the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Peace is brought as the NCR now lead by President Michael Tandi continues to try built a better future for everyone in the West Coast. As for the Courier, the one who made this possible for everyone... It is time for one story to end and for another to begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I am back! Yeah after having beaten Fallout New Vegas and helping several of my friends with their own Fallout stories. I decided give a hand for the game series. Now if you wish for more further information regarding these characters I have created in this Oneshot, I have created drawings of them with their information on DeviantART under the account name Canderou. Basic information to know it has been roughly one year since the Second Battle of Hoover Dam with the NCR winning the battle thanks to the efforts of the Courier and her companions, of course as you may expected... It was a costly victory at best, still with the NCR now getting a President months after the battle who is doing his very best fix the issues the NCR has place itself in, peace is starting settle in the Mojave. Of course as a traveler and adventurer the Courier is... Where one story ends, another begins.
> 
> I don't own Fallout New Vegas or it's characters, just OCs. Big shout outs to Jacob Sailer, Desert Dancer, PaladinDelta, Farazzak, Alexeij, Words Dance, Pro Assassin, IamtheAble, perfectzero89, 1116, Alternative NonFiction, CynicSun92, RogueWarden, The Iron Bull, and Solivore. I thank them for their input and help in this story, if you are up for good Fallout stories, read theirs. Trust me, they are very good.

"... Well shit, to think this is probably gonna be the last time I see this place." A woman's voice said as a tall figure in an armored Vault Suit with the bright yellow numbers of 21; it's zipper open just enough to give a nice view of her cleavage. She stood over what appeared to be a dug up grave.

The woman was dark skinned, her blonde hair kept long on her right while the left was shaved. She appeared to be in her early twenties: very beautiful with yellow eyes that seemed almost like fire. But the most eye catching thing of her face... were two scars on her left forehead from a pair of gunshot.

This was the Courier: the hero of the Mojave Wasteland. The young woman had started as a lonely Courier before becoming a hero to the people of the Mojave Wasteland; stopping Caesar's Legion at Hoover Dam, and helping to drive them out of the Mojave.

'Can't fucking believe it's been a year since that shitstorm.' One year. It'd been one year since she was caught up in the big showdown between the three factions: The NCR, Caesar's Legion, and Robert House. That was not fun whatsoever to get involved in.

Still... Better than to have those Legion fuckers controlling the Mojave. "So this the grave that Benny fucker left you in? Shit just another reason be glad he's dead." Six's attention was turn away from her 'grave' to address the California accent that came from behind her. "Yeah and so was burning that God damn ugly suit of he's, who the fucking hell wears a checked jacket like that out here?" There was chuckling that followed after that.

Coming in view was a rather attractive red hair woman wearing what could be described as a cowgirl outfit: brown jacket, blue jeans that hugged her curvy legs, and a cowboy rattan hat. She appeared to be in her 30s or so: light blue eyes, slightly blush cheeks, and fair skin. "So where are the others Cass?" Asked Courier Six as she took out her trusty Vault 13 canteen.

Rose of Sharon Cassidy or better referred to as Cass. Former owner of Cassidy Caravans, now one of Courier Six's closet friends. "Eh, saw John talking with Doc Mitchell about something. Janna, think I saw her with Roxie hunting some Geckos with Sunny, guess she got bored." She took a sip from her whiskey, taking her Six's side over the grave. She looked hard on it, her eyes taking in every detail of it, "Still makes you think, doesn't it? Knowing you should've technically die here." Thankfully that didn't happen, Cass wouldn't be sure where she'd be without Six, probably drinking herself to death from grief.

Six smirked. "Guess I'm too much for Death, God knows how many times I been close to he's doorstep." Yeah, far too many from the places she'd traveled. Places like the Sierra Madre, Big MT... The Divide. All would have had killed any normal person... Good thing she wasn't normal by any means. "So, you're sure you still want come with us to East? Still got time when you have the chance." Her yellow eyes looked to Cass's blue eyes at this.

Yeah, the Mojave Wasteland had come to be like a home to her, truly it had... But it was becoming kinda boring now that the NCR were regaining strength in their hold here and making it much safer. With the NCR's new President, Michael Tandi, Six could safety say the NCR now had a chance to survive and even grow into something greater. Still, that was only for now, history would decide that.

"What? You trying to get rid of me? Fuck that, you know I ain't one for soft living, Six, and by the sounds of things in the East, it certainly sounds like it's got adventure there. Besides, might as well see the place where John was born and raised in." Ah yes Courier Six's lover, John Watsman: an adventurer from out East, the Capital Wasteland to be exact.

That young man has been... a God sent to Six, what with all the things he'd done for her. "Yeah, might as well see those places, walked all of the West so might as well walk the East." Even if she did not remember walking these places, not fully anyway. She knew at the very least she had. Ulysses never did struck her as someone who would lie.

Suddenly, their conversion was interrupted when footsteps started coming their way. "Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but we're all set if you're ready to go." A young man's voice said to them, making Six smile wide. "Eh, we were wrapping things up anyway hun." Coming over to them were two people with a Cyborg dog and what appear be an Enclave Eyebot flying over to them.

The first one, the young man that'd addressed them, looked to be 20 or so: wearing what would be mistaken for NCR Veteran Ranger armor if it wasn't for its camo colors. He was pale skinned with short messy black hair, dark green hazel eyes with a scar down his left and another on his right cheek to which looked as though the flesh had been ripped off and never healed properly. This was John Watsman: adventurer and traveler from the Capital Wasteland, self proclaimed hero of Hoover Dam like Courier Six, and her lover.

She was tanned skin with a scar traveling across her right eye, and long red braided hair. She was beautiful, but she almost a look that told you to 'back off or I'll make you do so.' And her purple eyes, while pretty, held almost a cold look to them. "Yeah, he did Janna, he did, no matter how much he try make it sound like it was for the greater good." This was Janna Kallo: former NCR Ranger, retired technically, also lover to John Watsman.

"So this is it? We're leaving the Mojave, possibly for good?" Cass crossed her arms as she looked at everyone at the graveyard.

This was all that was left of the group that once traveled with the Courier a year ago, the others either unfortunately were killed or went their separate ways.

Veronica Santangelo had become the new Elder of the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel after Elder McNamara and Head Paladin Hardin were killed at Hoover Dam, leaving only her to become the new Elder. Some had heavily disagreements but her leadership had helped make the Brotherhood presence in the Mojave stronger, and become one of the first to sign an official truce with the NCR; helping build a brighter future for them.

Craig Boone reenlisted with First Recon after the Battle of Hoover Dam, the words and advise given by both Courier Six and John Watsman helping him finally come to terms with what happened at Bitter Springs and to Carla. Though his regrets remained in his thoughts, they coalesced into a purpose, and Boone embraced it. Soon there were a lot fewer Slavers in the Wasteland. Anyone smart either choose to stay in hiding or leave the Wasteland, knowing full well Boone would kill them without mercy whenever on leave.

Lily was killed at the Battle, dying from wounds against several of the Legionary Veterans and taking a blast from a frag grenade to save Courier Six and the others. Her death had inspired acts of heroism from Super Mutants everywhere, choosing to live by the example of her own deeds in her travels with the Courier, and left quite the impression on the Humans who remembered her in the travels who been touch by her gentle nature.

Arcade Gannon, while having mix feelings regarding the NCR taking control of the Mojave Wasteland, was glad though that thanks to Courier Six places like Freeside, New Vegas, Primm, Goodsprings, and Westside would remain independent and be under-going rebuilding thanks to the Securitrons left by Robert House. He tended to the sick of Freeside for several months before he left for NCR territory, last Six heard that he had become a Teacher with the rest of the Followers there.

Invigorated by his travels with the Courier, Raul Tejada once more took up his guns in memory of his lost Rafaela. Soon after, the Mojave was filled with tales of the ghost-vaquero who hunted down those who prey on the weak, even joining up with Boone's hunt for slavers occasionally.

Rex, now with his mind being melded with that of Old Ray's memories of his long travels with Old Lady Gibson, and having puppies with Roxie, continued to serve alongside the King faithfully as he ruled over New Vegas after Courier Six left him in charge; reforming both Freeside and New Vegas into one.

They'd been great times when they all travelled together: fighting those who threatened peace and justice, discovering new things, seeing what the Mojave had to offer, those had been truly great times. "Yeah, we are, though not for good since we'll likely come back after a long adventure in the East. Now with the Legion tearing themselves apart in their civil war, I think it's only a matter of time before the NCR finally decides to mop them up." Courier Six embraced both John and Janna in a tight group hug, John returning it while Janna simply grunted, but did eventually hug John.

"So, let's get the show on the road, and get into the truck!" She started heading into the direction where they had parked their mobile truck in Goodsprings, before whispering into John and Janna's ears: "And maybe we can test just how strong the bed is for the three of us?" Janna rolled her eyes while John smirked a little, "We'll see Six, we'll see." Roxie barked as she followed the three.

ED-E remained with Cass for a moment, turning to face her as the Eyebot beeped at her. "Yeah yeah, let's get going. Though, let's hope Six doesn't freaking bring the vodka into their threesone affair." It was never good when brought that out, just meant they're gonna go at it for a while.

Still, as she walked down from the Graveyard to where they'd parked the big truck, she thought over everything they had been through, all the things that was said and done; the good and the bad. '... Gonna miss this fucking desert.' Yeah, she would, even she had come to consider it as home.

Still... Might as well see what the East had to offer them. And who knows? Might just end up being as fun as they'd done here. "Come on Cass! Hurry your sexy ass up! Hell, I might even let you in on tonight with John and Janna!" Yelled Six as she looked back at Cass.

That did not set well with a certain Russian in the group. "Ibo dazhe ne dumay ob etom Shest!" Yelled Janna as Cass laughed back as she made it down.

Who knows... Maybe she will take up that offer, John is quite the guy afterall...


	2. The Nightmare

'Run! Run! Run!' Were all the thoughts that ran through the mind of a young boy as he runs through the dark woods of a swamp.

He was young, couldn't be older than 14 years old. Long shaggy black hair, green hazel eyes, face cover in dirt, sweat, and mud, common look of a Wastelander. Wearing what be consider a child size version of Leather Armor.

But there was one thing, one thing that said it all that can describe what this boy was feeling... Terror.

"Shit! Shit!" The boy cursed as turn to hide behind a large tree, taking heavy deep breaths, barely doing his best to hold his Chinese Assault Rifle or even just to stay standing against the three. He looked around through the dark foggy woods, his eyes scanning for anything that was hiding from the shadows.

He sigh, cursing under his breath. "Why, just why did I had come to this damn Island?" Right the island... Point Lookout, it's proven be one of his not greatest of decisions. With all the Hillbillies, Swamps, Scavengers, Feral Ghouls, and of course... What he encountered in the Blackhall Mansion.

'Gotta get to the ferry. Gotta get off this fucking Island.' He needed get off this island while he can. But before he could move... He suddenly felt a chill, it felt as if something was trailing down his spine.

"Jooohhnn." The boy's heart nearly stopped soon as the chilling, raspy, voice that just strike one to the core. It was here.

John push from his hiding place, moving himself right in the open. He's eyes wide, maddening, sweat covering his face. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He lifted his Chinese Assault Rifle to fire wherever his stalker was at, his eyes searching everywhere... But that was when he noticed something, he was under a shadow. 'It's here!' He could hear the clicking of what sounded like claws grinding as if to sharpen themselves for their new prey.

He turned quick as he could to point his gun right at his hunter. But before he could fire a strong force slammed into him, sending him fly into a tree. "GAH!" He groaned in pain as he was slammed, feeling pain moving through his back. He takes out his pistol from it's hostler in hopes trying defend himself against the thing that as attacking him, but a strong grasp grabbed his neck and another his hand. He choked as he was pull from the tree, crying in pain as the thing began crush his hand until it made him drop the pistol to the ground.

When he turn to face his attacker... He was meant with horrid yellow eyes staring as if right into his soul. "Jooohnn!" It rasped, John never felt so terrified in his whole life up till this moment. It let go of his hand, raising it's long arm, it's long sharp claws coming into view for John. He started kicking, tugging, anything he could do to escape the grasp... But it was too late as the arm shot down fast.

"JOOOOOOHHHHHNNNN!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" John screamed as he shot up from his bed, his eyes wide, gasping at every breath, sweat pouring down from his face. "John it's alright! We're here! You're alright."

He felt pair of arms grasp around him, feeling soft skin rubbing against him, he slowly began calm down.

"God, I'm sorry for that you two. Just... Just a bad dream."

It came to him he was still in bed with his lovers, he wasn't in Point Lookout, still in the mobile truck, with Janna and Six. They had left the Mojave Wasteland two weeks ago and where now back in New California, near the Hub.

They have plans to move through the Northwest Commonwealth to avoid going through Legion territory and try take a route John recalled that would take them to Chicago.

"You alright?" John turn to see Six, naked under the covers, her yellow eyes filled with concern, nothing like the yellow eyes that haunted him in the dream.

"It was the memory of Point Lookout wasn't it." Janna asked as she wrap her arms around her lover, pressing herself against him. Janna knew a good amount of details behind John's life, a factor that comes with being so close to the man, and knew full well the experience it left John. He eased himself in their grasps.

"... Yeah, it was. Just a reminder of evil lurking through the world." One that served as a reminder of the scars it left on him greatly, one that still haunts him to this day. His seen his share of horrors while traveling through the Capital Wasteland years ago in his own attempt in following in the Lone Wanderer's footsteps.

Seeing just what horrors befall DC... But Point Lookout though ended up reminding him one thing.

You don't see the monster in your closet... Until it pounces out at you from the shadows.

"But it's alright, you're not there anymore, you're here with us." Six leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips, putting him in ease. "Thanks, I appreciate it." He started go back on the bed, Janna ready get back resting her head on his shoulder as was Six... That was until the door of their room was slammed open.

"What's going on?! I heard screaming!"

John shot out of bed, ready to attack whoever came in, Six and Janna doing the same as the Russian woman grabbed her pistol from her hiding spot in the bed while Six grabbing Big Boomer from where she left with rest of their clothes.

But suddenly John stopped himself once he saw who it was, "It's alright Cass no one else but us. Just waking up from a bad dream." He said as he relaxed himself.

Cass was standing in the doorway, armed with her Hunting Shotgun or as she calls it 'Dinner Bell'. Wearing nothing but her red nightwear that did very little hide her figure or her cleavage to the people in the room, her red hair hanging loose.

"Shit hate those nightmares of you're's John. Was sleeping good before all that." She grumbled as she sets Dinner Bell down, relaxing now knowing it was nothing. John rubbed back of his neck, now feeling slightly guilty for all this, "Apologizes for that."

Janna grumbled as she sets her pistol back in it's spot in the bed as Six's did the same with Big Boomer.

"Yeah well what's done is done but shit John... You gonna need make it up to me one of these dams days with the pace you three are keeping me up in the nights." Yeah their threesome affairs were getting kinda annoying given her room was not far from theirs, earplugs didn't even helped.

"Well you can always join us Cass? If you can't beat them, join them as the saying goes." Grinned Six as she crosses her arms under her breasts. That of course was met with disapproving stares from John and Janna.

"Oh no. Tempting as that is... I'm not gonna get caught in that cazador trap." Besides Cass respects John too much just make it a one night stand or anything like that and even if you do... John has a way of making you stay.

Just as Cass was about to leave she does though give one last look to John. "Oh and John... Nice dick you got there." She winks at him before leaving, closing the door. John rolled his eyes and turns get back into bed with Six and Janna, pulling the blankets open enough for him get in.

"You know she's right, we could try at least make it more quiet." Six snorted as she takes her side by John, cuddling him tight as did Janna. "We could but I think that's mostly your fault for being that good in bed John." She muttered as she was slowly getting back to sleep, just feeling too tired to argue.

John sigh but was about do the same but he feels Janna's hand cupping his chin. "You gonna be alright now lyubov moya?" There was still some level of concern in her purple eyes as she stares into John's greenish hazel eyes, while she has not known John long as Six has had but that does not mean she didn't feel same level of feelings as Six did or know when something was wrong.

"... Yeah, I think I'm gonna be, with you two here it makes it all more pleasant and enjoyable." Janna knew he meant that.

"Sweet talker." She kisses him lightly on the lips before then resting her head on his shoulder, slowly getting back into sleep. But John stay up for a bit, thinking about the dream he had.

'Why now?' He hadn't had those nightmares in a long time, not since he left the Capital Wasteland years ago, his mind sometimes did drifted to his experience encounter with that thing he barely escaped from Point Lookout. But the nightmares stopped though, he didn't end up having them almost every night since his adventure in Point Lookout.

'Why are they coming back now?' That bother John more he thought about it. Still as he felt both sleeping forms of his lovers it began ease him, relaxing him. "Let's hope their stop." He quietly mutter to himself as he began fall asleep, feeling the warmth from Janna and Six.

He did not had another nightmare after that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short and some may see it as filler but it was meant serve the purpose of showing some insight on John Watsman as a character. He is a dangerous, he is good man who tries do what his right, those are traits about him but that doesn't he aren't perfect, he is indeed haunted by the things he has seen in the Wastelands. Like the nightmare he had in this chapter served to remind him of what kind of evils there are just hiding in the world. Anyway I hope enjoy it and yes there's probably couple grammar typos and etc with couple other issues I know. I try my best always but hey, no one is perfect. But anyway I want thank all those who reviewed my last chapter, they helped serve purpose to the story indeed.
> 
> Paladin Bailey
> 
> PaladinDelta
> 
> Alexeij
> 
> Alternative NonFiction
> 
> The Desert Dancer
> 
> Thanks again everyone and to Jacob Sailer for giving me input and advise on this chapter, thank you very much. Till next time everyone.
> 
> PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!


End file.
